Love's Labours
by Varyssa
Summary: Nightmare's after Cervantes, Raphael's after Nightmare, they're all after the Soul Edge and all the while Nightmare's beloved just wants a quiet life...not going to happen! COMPLETE x
1. The Monster in the Mountains

Disclaimer – Nightmare does not belong to me and I nicked the name Lyra from Cordelia who in turn nicked it from Dark Materials…or so she tells me, but Lyra is in general mine.

Summary: At the end of Soul Calibur Nightmare went into the mountain caves to be the guardian of the Soul Edge, well this is set after that when someone stumbles across his hiding place. Sorry for the crappy first chapter. You have been warned IT IS CRAP but gets better I promise. Hugs for all those who review and if u don't like hugs then I give you cake, that simple x

Love's Labours

Chapter 1 – The Monster in the Mountain

Lyra groaned her protest as the water bucket slipped once again down into the well. With a heavy sigh she tried to pull it back up, she bit her lip, trying to ignore the extreme pain that shot through her fingers and palms as she wrapped them around the frayed rope. The broken strands cut into her hand, rubbing them raw as she tried to pull the bucket from the gaping hole.

The rope slipped as her raw hands began to bleed, the bucket landing with a loud splash that rang in the air around her before she let out a frustrated yell, kicking the well from beneath her shabby dress and slipping down to sit against the stone wall. She wiped the blood from her hands using the skirt of her dress. She didn't seem to mind the additional dirt, the brown cotton had already been mingled with dirt and grime mingled from the hardships she endured as a lowly peasant.

Wringing her head in her hands, she could hear her brother, Peter, crossing the field to assist her. Smiling almost sympathetically upon her, he wrapped his hands firmly around the rope and succeeded in pulling the bucket out of the well, complete with a full supply of crystal clear water.

"Don't worry, sis," he muttered, taking the bucket from the rope, "It's not you're fault you're not as strong as me," he said it innocently without any intention of offence, but Lyra glared up at him anyway. It annoyed her greatly when her brother could perform the tasks she so desperately wanted to do herself, if only to prove that she _could _do them. She was about to let out another frustrated cry, so she surprised herself when a rather masculine roar emanated around them.

Both Peter and Lyra looked up, wildly, was the scream echoed again through the field and the surrounding mountains. Lyra scanned the hills, quickly as she tried to determine from where the sound came from.

"The monster," Peter whispered, causing his younger sister to swiftly turn and face him.

"That's just a story," she snapped, "a story told to stop the children wandering into the mountains." Peter looked at her, defiantly,

"So if there isn't a monster in the mountains, what's making the noises?" Lyra faltered, but quickly maintained her composure,

"Peter, you've seen twenty one summers, aren't you a bit _old_ to believe these stories?" Peter gave a faint smile,

"You didn't answer the question," he told her, smoothly, "If there isn't a monster in the mountain then what keeps screaming?"

"Lyra! Peter!" a voice called from across the field. The siblings turned obediently to see their mother off in the distance. With a silent note of understanding, they picked up their bucket and made their way across the grass towards their home, saying no more of the monster in the mountain.

Their home was a small, whitewashed brick house on the edge of their field. Their late father had worked tirelessly to ensure his children had a better life than he had, though despite their comfortable home and land to their name, Lyra doubted their life was a great deal than her father's. They still had to work tirelessly to maintain their livelihood. Her brother, Peter shepherded the sheep kept in their field. Her mother stayed at home, she took charge of the business, selling the wool and meat from their livestock while cooking for the family and caring for the youngest son, William. Leaving Lyra to tend to the house and everything else that needed seeing to. Most days she would have to go into town to sell the products her family produced, she would have to return with profit and enough food to see the family through. She had to clean the house, keeping it clean enough to please her mother, she would aid Lance, the young man hired by her mother to butcher the sheep and shear them. She would go out into the field to help her brother watch their flock, she had to bring water back to the house. Her shabby clothes were little better than some of the lower peasant girls who lived in the nearby village and her hands reflected the hardships she endured. Lyra seriously doubted her life was much better than her father's.

She snarled as her mother thanked her brother for the bucket from the well, ignoring her daughter's efforts. Peter smiled, innocently and took a seat beside his sister, opposite his younger brother as his mother began to set out their dinner.

William smiled up at Lyra, poking his tongue out, playfully. Lyra looked away deliberately, avoiding her brother; she was hardly in the right mood to play with her brother. Unfortunately she looked away just in time to catch the eye of Lance, who had just stepped into the cosy (or as Lyra called it, 'small') kitchen.

Lance smiled at her, making her stomach clench in slight disgust. It was common knowledge that Lance, the tall, dark-haired handsome farm aid had taken a fancy to young Lyra, some might go as far as to say he had fallen in love with her, and yet she simply didn't return the affection. She didn't even think of him as a friend ever since he had made his feelings known to her. Yet he chose to ignore her rejection and remained enamoured with her. Lyra's family was less than helpful. Her mother insisted she spend as much time collecting the wool Lance sheared, or preparing the meat he cut. A part of her hoped that her daughter would marry the fine man who helped out on the farm.

Lance slipped into the chair beside Lyra and despite her attempts to ignore him, she could see out of the corner of her eye, looking at her with the same air of infatuation that normally surrounded him.

"Did you here the monster?" William asked, eagerly, causing everyone's attention to focus immediately on the five-year-old.

"There is no monster," Lyra muttered, irritably. The three men sitting around the table looked from William to her.

"What do you think makes those noises then?" Lance asked, curiously. Lyra shook her head,

"I don't know, but I do know there's no such thing as monsters," she hesitated, "It's probably a wild animal or something."

"I don't know of any animals that make that kind of noise," Peter assured her, "and I really can't think of anything else that could survive up in the mountains like that."

"Is there a monster, mummy?" William asked, as his mother dropped into a seat between him and Peter. She cast a disapproving glance at her daughter,

"Yes darling," she said, sweetly. Lyra chortled into her water, so much for allowing children to think they lived in a completely harmless society where nothing and no-one would hurt them, "That's why we don't want you playing near the mountains."

"It makes more sense to tell them that they'll fall and break their necks instead of telling them a monster will eat them." This in turn earned her more glares than usual.

"Why don't you go up and see what's up there?" Peter challenged, causing her mother to stand up rather abruptly,

"That's enough!" she snapped, "Lyra I don't want you going anywhere near those mountains. That goes for all of you. You've all heard the stories, I want to hear nothing more on the subject." She sat, slowly and they all sank into an uncomfortable silence. Though Peter's words still rang in Lyra's thoughts.

Lying in bed that night, Lyra repeated her elder brother's words in her mind, _'why don't you go up and see what's up there?'_ She played out the outcomes in her mind. She firmly believed that there was no monster in the mountains, believing that monsters existed in storybooks and nothing more. Granted she didn't know what was up there or what made the yells that echoed through the hills occasionally but not often, but she seriously doubted it was the monster suggested.

Rising from her bed, she donned her brown, cotton dress and slid her worn sandals on. She slipped through the house and into the field, silently. The door shut with a click behind her and she set off, almost at a run towards the base of the hills in the distance lest her mother come out and find her.

It took her longer than she had expected to reach the bottom of the mountains. It was near dawn when she found herself looking up the rocky path up into the mountains and after so long running she very much regretted not stopping at the well for a refreshing drink of water. Pausing at the base of the path she shook her long, dark hair out of her face and stepped onto the stones that began the path.

It was at times like these she wished she could afford new shoes. She could feel each individual stone press against her soles as she stepped up the path, following it through, unsure of what she was looking for. The sun rose for which she was both thankful and fearful. Thankful for she no longer stumbled in the dark, fearful because her family would have risen and found her gone. With her bloodstained sandals where the sharper stones had cut into her foot, she would have a hard time explaining her night-time venture to her mother.

As she followed the path, she found that the mountain was not as she expected. There were occasional trees and flowers along the path, bushes lined the road and to her relief, they bore berries of which she could partake to prevent her hunger growing uncomfortable.

She had been walking for hours, with determination. She vowed not to return to her home without proof there was no monster. Eventually the fatigue caught up with her and she collapsed, weary and exhausted, yet still determined.

As she sat, panting against the bush, she could hear the distant trickle of water. Her ears pricked and she listened. She could hear water. Rising, she stumbled through the bushes until she literally stumbled upon a trickle of clean, flowing water through the rocks. She gulped it down, thanking whatever God cared to listen. After her thirst had been quenched she fell back against the rocky wall and looked around.

Opposite her, against the rocks was an odd pile of larger rocks. There looked like there had been the entrance to a cave there once, but it had long caved in. Rising, curiously she examined her way around the rocks. There was a gap in the fallen rocks, not very big but she was certain she could fit through it. Hoping she could use the cave for a safe place to rest before she continued, she found herself slipping through the gap with ease and room to spare.

Inside to her surprise, there was more light than she would have thought. Sunlight shone through the cracks in the ceiling, and not to mention the gap she had just climbed through. The floor of the cave was littered with branches that had no doubt been taken from the berry-laden bushes from the road beyond. Lyra knelt down and picked up a branch, the leaves had long died and had not been cast aside recently. Yet there were some that didn't look that old to her. She looked around in confusion which intensified when she saw a faint light deeper into the cave.

She stepped cautiously toward the light and eventually left the cave tunnel finding the main part of the cave. She didn't have time to look around though, her attention was drawn to the centre of the floor. A fire crackled, but before it sat a man. She gasped, alerting the man to her presence. He turned to fix piercing blue eyes upon her, his long, fine blonde hair lifting even with the slightest movement.

"Who are you?" she gasped.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, his voice was hoarse as if he hadn't spoken for years.

"I…I…" Lyra stuttered, trying to get over her shock, that and the man's arm had come into view. His right arm was far from ordinary but before she could study it properly he had risen,

"You're not supposed to be here, get out!" he shouted, the shout was so loud the rocks around her rumbled. In a panic Lyra fled from the scene and out of the cave. When she reached the outside world again she looked back, she had found the monster.

TBC

Yeah I know it was total crap bear with me! Please? x


	2. Nightmare

A/N – Wow, I have reviews! And nice ones at that! Thank you three sooooo much, you really did wonders for my self esteem…I hope you weren't trying to make me feel better lol! x   
Chapter 2 – Nightmare 

Lyra sat at the table, once again lost in her own little world. She barely registered the conversations around her as she kept her eyes fixed, staring out of the window at the distant mountains.

She had returned from the mountain over a week ago. Her family had indeed been concerned about her absence, but not exceptionally worried. They had assumed that she had run away to prove a point and not wanting to explain where she had actually been, she accepted their thoughts without a fight.

Her thoughts, however were consumed with questions about the man she had discovered in the mountains.

'How long has he been up there? What is he doing up there? How could anyone survive up there? Is it he who makes those cries? Is…'

"Lyra!" her mother snapped. Lyra jerked out of her trance and looked across the table. Her mother was holding a plate of bread out to her and from the look on her face she had been there for quite some time.

"Sorry," Lyra muttered, bowing her head as she took the plate and set it beside her, allowing Lance and Peter access. They snatched at some slices, eagerly, Lyra's plate however remained untouched.

"Lyra, what is the matter?" her mother demanded, "You haven't touched your food."

Lyra looked down at the untouched plate. She felt almost guilty that they endured such hardships to provide this food that she wouldn't eat. "I'm just not hungry," she muttered, pushing the plate away. Her mother glared at her, clearly unsatisfied with the excuse. Lyra forced her self to look away, inevitably finding herself looking out at the mountain once more. Her thoughts returning to the mysterious man, when she was suddenly gifted with an idea.

"Mother," she said, quickly, "I think I'll go for a walk," she rose to her feet. Her mother eyed her suspiciously.

"Where to?" she asked. Lyra half shook her head and shrugged at the same time,

"Nowhere important, I just need some air." Her mother kept her steely eyed stare upon her daughter but relented and said nothing as she neared the door.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Lance asked, from the table. Lyra spun around, quickly…too quickly and she mentally kicked herself for making it look so obvious.

"No!" she snapped, then softened when she realized she was giving them more reason to be suspicious of her, "I mean, I just want some air, I want to be alone…I don't know where I'll go…or how long I'll be," she smiled, backing away until she was close enough to the door to slip through it.

After ensuring that her mother, brothers and Lance were content with her excuse and allowed her to leave. She slipped to the pantries, quickly and quietly, knowing that she couldn't afford to linger.

Picking up her satchel from the floor, she stuffed a small loaf of bread, a bottle of water and a pie into it, before heading out into the field, making her way to the mountain as quickly as she possibly could, lest one of her house looked out of the window and saw her.

The journey to the man's cave took no time at all, at least in comparison to the first journey she had made. Following her steps exactly she found her way up the mountain path and after hearing the sound of trickling water, found herself once again slipping through the rocks to enter the cave.

Her footsteps echoed, dully off the walls as she emerged in the cave that she had found the man. This time, however it was void of life.

She stepped deeper into the cave, able to appreciate it in a way that had been previously impossible. Now, she could admire just how large the chamber was. There were numerable gaps around the upper roof, allowing sunlight to filter in and give the cave surprising if not sufficient light. The man's fire had gone out, the remains of it lay in the centre of the floor, waiting to be rekindled.

She dropped the satchel beside the fire as her attention was drawn to the back of the cave. Another wall of rock, left by a cave in blocked her path. This time there was absolutely no way of penetrating the obstruction, the rocks had fallen against eachother tight enough to repel any intruder.

"I thought I told you, you weren't welcome here?" a voice called from behind her.

Lyra spun around to see the man returning. His strange arm was clutching a pile of wood and leaves. He wasn't as angry as he had been last time and he dropped down, beside the fire. Lyra stepped, tentatively towards him,

"Actually," she said, quietly, "You said I wasn't supposed to be here, you didn't say anything about the welcome."

He chuckled, without looking at her, His eyes were fixed on the task in hand. He was laying the wood and leaves on the extinguished fire. She didn't see just how he did it but within a few moments he had a roaring fire going once more.

She knelt opposite him, taking in the details of his bowed head, before she remembered why she had come in the first place.

"I…uh…" she reached for her bag, "I brought you these." She took out the items from her bag and lay them before her one by one.

The man looked up at her, in shock or surprise as she rested the empty bag beside her.

"For me?" he asked, curiously, looking from the food to her face. She blushed and pushing the food towards him, nodded. He stared at the offering for a long time before he reached out and pulled them towards him.

"Thank you," he muttered, then looking back up at her, "Why did you do this?" he asked, gruffly. Lyra shrugged, then started playing with some rotten berries that had been discarded on the ground.

"I didn't think you got much in the way of food up here," she muttered.

"True," he concurred, quietly.

"What _are_ you doing up here?" she asked, suddenly, leaning forward to hear him better, but there was no need. His reply was neither caring nor callous, it was bluntly honest,

"That's none of your business." He didn't look up at her, he kept his head bowed, unwrapping the pie. Carefully he broke it in half and looking up at her, he offered her one part. She stopped for a moment, before she realized just how hungry she was. She reached out and took it gratefully. She shifted over to sit beside him, as they ate in silence,

"What's your name?" she asked, timidly. The look he gave her startled her for a moment, he seemed almost fearful, but only for a fleeting second.

"They called me Nightmare," he mumbled into the pie, before taking another bite. Lyra wrinkled her nose, somewhat but accepted his answer,

"Who are they and why did they call you Nightmare?" she asked, trying to make it sound as if his strange choice of name was perfectly natural to her.

"None of your business," he snapped, and she drew back at his sudden temper. He looked up, apologetically and sighed, "Sorry…what's your name?" he asked.

Smiling at his efforts at conversation, she replied, "Lyra."

"Lyra?" he repeated, looking up to study the pretty thing sat before him, "Pretty name," he muttered, taking in her details. Her hair was longer than his, dark brown, tied back so it fell past her waist and didn't get in her way. Her green eyes reflected the light that shone on them from above as well as the crackling fire, giving him the impression they were sparkling. She blushed when she realized how long he had been looking at her and she turned away to her own pie.

"Where do you live, Lyra?" he asked, taking a fancy to the way her name sounded on his tongue.

"At the house on the edge of the field," she told him, "You can see it from the mountain edge," she assured him. He was already nodding,

"I know of it, what do you do there?"

"What don't I do?" she muttered, bitterly. He stopped her,

"I'm sorry…I thought that if you owned your own house…" she interrupted,

"My father bought it. My mother, brothers, the aid and I have lived there for years."

"And your father?" Nightmare prompted.

"He passed away almost five years ago," she mumbled. Nightmare made a sudden reflex as if he were going to grip her shoulder, but thinking better of it, contented himself with a bite of the pie.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, hoarsely. Lyra shook her head,

"It's alright," she assured him, "I was thirteen…it was a long time ago."

"You never get over things like that," Nightmare spat, so harshly Lyra looked up, quickly.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded, looking into the fire, finishing his pie.

"Won't your mother be wondering where you are?" he asked. She looked up to see the daylight that filtered through the rocks was fading fast.

She picked up her bag and rose to her feet, he rose with her.

"I'll see you to the field," he muttered, throwing more logs onto the fire, "The mountain is far from safe in the dark."

Smiling she accepted his offer and they descended the mountain in silence. When they reached the base, he hung back, waiting for her to set off across the field.

"I'll come back soon," she promised, turning back to him.

"Why?" he asked, frowning. She shrugged,

"I don't want you to starve for one thing."

He laughed, "I've lived here for a long time," he assured her, but she shrugged it off,

"Yes, but now you don't have to live off berries," she paused, "I can't say when, but I'll come back soon."

With a swift smile she turned and set off across the darkened field.

TBC

Ah I enjoyed writing that, please review! x


	3. Home

A/N – Pointless filler chapter, bear with me! Lotsa reviewers! Now I feel really bad for this pointless crap!

Shadow of neph – No more loneliness for my baby! x

Nina-chan – Thank you! I have to be nice to him, what with him being so damn gorgeous x

DilaZirk – Yeah I thought he might be a little keen though seeing as he's been lonely for so long…oh well…I thought he might be a little wary to so I took a risk with the first choice, oh well whatever thanks for the review x

Linkluvr – Yay for Linkluvr! x

Black Shadow – and I shall look out for it, ta much! x

Chapter 3 – Home

Lyra skipped across the fields, trying to return to her home before darkness set in. She succeeded, but only just and her mother glared at her through pursed lips as she slipped through the front door. Her mother was sitting on the reclining chair, knitting some of the wool Lance had brought in from the day.

"Where have you been?" her mother asked, her lips still pursed together as if she had just tasted of a rather sour lemon.

"I just went for a walk, mother," Lyra said, sweetly and innocently.

"Where?" her mother demanded, "I sent Lance out after you and he couldn't find you."

"Really?" Lyra asked, feigning shock, "I didn't go far, mother," she backed away towards the door, "and now, I'm rather tired, if you'll excuse me, I want to go to bed," she smiled, whipping herself through the door, before her mother could question her further. Unfortunately she found herself almost pressed against Lance, who had been waiting in the hall beyond the living room.

"Lyra," he smiled, cheerfully, "I couldn't find you, earlier, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, Lance…" she muttered, aware that she had forced herself uncomfortably close to the aid, "I'm going to go to bed, though good night."

"Good night, Lyra," Lance whispered, leaning in and planting a kiss on her cheek. She mustered a smile before walking as fast as decency would allow, back to her room.

Once inside she shut the door and leaned against it, breathing a deep sigh before stepping forward and letting herself fall onto the bed.

She rolled over and looked around. Her room was barely habitable, it was tiny, small enough only for her bed and a small closet to keep the same kind of dresses clean and tidy. There was a small table beside her bed, big enough only for the candle and the box of matches she kept there.

Striking a match, she lit the candle, before it became too dark to even do that much. Then, pushing herself up to kneel upon her bed, she looked out the small window and pushed it open, allowing the sweet, night air to caress her. The window was the best part of her room. It wasn't particularly large, but she it had a thick windowsill, allowing her to lean her entire upper body, comfortably on it and out into the world.

Her room was at the back of the house, the window quite far from the ground allowed her a beautiful view of the moonlit field and the mountains beyond.

Resting her head at an angle upon her arm, she looked up at the mountain, recounting her meeting with the mysterious Nightmare. She still didn't know that much about him, she still didn't know why he remained up in the mountain, shunning human contact and living in conditions only a wild animal would endure. Closing the window, she lay back on her bed, finding that her mind was still full of thoughts for the blonde man.

Her mind was full of questions that he had been reluctant to answer. She tried to blank her mind to allow her a peaceful sleep, but to no avail. Thoughts of Nightmare swam around in her head and she found herself wanting to be back in the cave with him, if just to talk to him. She so wanted to find out why he was there and why he became so aggressive all of a sudden…But she would have to wait until tomorrow.

TBC


	4. Candlelight Dinners

A/N – There's something…not quite right with this chap, and it seems kinda rushed, I think it's because I wrote half of it at home and the other half in college so it didn't flow right…sorry x

Thank you all for so many kind reviews! x

Runemeister – Thanks, now I've had a good long thinks about what can happen and have reached a decision x

Shadow of Neph -:) x

Dila Zirk – Yes, col stresses me out and I'm sorry it took so long to write this x

Black Shadow – Hmmm maybe I'll stick some Nightmare POV, in, after all I am the writer in this story I am God (is promptly struck down by thunder and lightening) x

Link luvr – (huggles LinkLuvr) I'm sorry I took so long, please forgive and I'm getting to the mushiness and if people think I get there too soon, the title is 'Love's Labours' mwah ha ha ha, (watches Nightmare and Lyra cower as Varyssa wrings her hands maniacally) x

Atha – Thank u and don't worry he won't be on his own for long ;) x

Chapter 4 – Candlelit Dinners

Time passed like this for a while. Lyra would take food up the mountain, once, twice sometimes three times a week for Nightmare. Sometimes she would have great difficulty taking the food up there, she was taking so much her mother was beginning to wonder where it was going, and with no answer coming from any of her children, she actually considered whether the food was being stolen or not.

If Lyra couldn't take food up, she would go up anyway, if only to see Nightmare. She enjoyed going up and talking with him, though he still refused to tell her anything about himself, she was still none the wiser about why he had made his home within the mountain cavern, or why his arm seemed to be so disfigured. Despite the secrecy, Lyra still took great pleasure in his company, though it was becoming harder and harder to disguise it from her family.

Lance was becoming increasingly suspicious about her journeys, sometimes she would catch him watching her as she went off into the fields toward the mountain, but she would just wander leisurely in a circle until she was satisfied he was gone. She knew that as she got older, he was more and more eager for them to become an item, and she knew her mother was more than favourable for her to marry Lance as soon as possible. Lyra didn't know why, she wouldn't marry him for security, if anything he would be the one who needed the money, after all he was the one who worked for her family.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," Nightmare said, almost relieved when Lyra slipped into the cave one day, a couple of months from their first meeting. Lyra looked up and smiled as she stepped in,

"I almost didn't," she groaned, taking her seat beside the fire and removing her satchel. Nightmare smirked and sat beside her as he usually did. He waited patiently for her to empty the contents of the bag out, watching her with some amusement as she arranged each individual item so it was just right. When she had finished she leaned back and smiled. She had brought a full dinner and a bottle of wine with a loaf of bread for when she had left.

Nightmare looked down at the food in disbelief. He was used to her bringing him the odd scraps but never a full dinner.

"How did you…"

"I cooked it," Lyra smiled, triumphantly. Nightmare smiled at her. "I promise it's not poisoned or anything," she smirked watching Nightmare lean in to try some.

He smiled at her after swallowing, the taste clearly impressive. She sighed, almost in relief that he had enjoyed it.

"I thought your mother was beginning to wonder where all the food was going?"

Lyra shifted her weight, "She is…so I went out and bought this for you anyway." Nightmare dropped the fork and looked up at her,

"You shouldn't have," he assured her, "You really shouldn't spend your money on me." He looked down on the food, as if he had gone off it, suddenly. Lyra smiled mischievously, and went into her bag again,

"I thought you'd say that, so I went and made myself some as well." Nightmare watched as she pulled out an identical meal, just a smaller portion. He couldn't help but smile at her as she placed her plate beside his.

"There," she murmured. Then she swivelled around to sit opposite him, "Now all we need are some candles and some flowers," she laughed. Nightmare smirked, but looked like he was thinking of something at the same time.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said, looking back at her, a faint smile on his lips, "I'm fine."

Lyra rolled over in the warmth of her bed, her eyes flickering open as she did so. It was still dark, the moon shone through her open window, casting a white glow everywhere. Rolling onto her back she looked up at the ceiling, wondering what it was that had woken her.

She listened to the night for a moment, before accepting that she had just woken up. She rolled into her pillow, it had been three days since she had last gone up to the mountain, she had surprised herself by realising how long it seemed to her. It had been three days, but to her it could have been weeks.

Pushing herself up, she leaned out of the window, just to look up at the mountain. What she saw made her fall back in surprise. Nightmare was standing outside her window, looking up at it.

"Nightmare!" she hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"I've got a surprise for you," he called in a whisper, knowing better than to wake her family,

"What?" she cried, incredulously.

"I've got a present for you, up in the cave, come on," he smiled, holding a hand out to her. Lyra held back, nervously. "Lyra, quick, before your mother sees me. Please?" he asked, almost pleadingly. She looked down at him for a while, she was still coming to terms with the fact the man she had been thinking about had appeared before her window.

'Get a grip, Lyra,' the voice in her head grumbled. She looked back at Nightmare. His blonde hair was reflecting the moonlight and the stars sparkled in his eyes as he looked at her, imploring her to come out. 'Get out, already,' the voice shouted. Lyra smiled back at him, "Alright."

Leaping from the bed, Lyra doubted she had ever dressed so quickly in her life. Ready, she hesitated before looking back at the door, trying to figure out whether she would be able to escape through the front door without anyone hearing. It was late, and her family were no doubt asleep, but she would still have trouble moving around without anyone waking, especially when if they were to hear the front door shut.

Turning back to face Nightmare, she was struck by the gleam in his eyes, he was looking at her with encouragement and hope, his blue eyes flashed with excitement in the moonlight. With a deep sigh, Lyra pushed herself onto the window ledge and opened the window as far as it could possibly open.

Nightmare watched her with a smile and he moved beneath the window and held his arms up to help her through. She squeezed through with less difficulty than she expected, but she had pushed herself through headfirst resulting in a small fall to the ground, with nothing to hold onto to steady herself. Luckily Nightmare caught her as she fell, before she could make even the smallest scream. They both looked at each other with bated breath, before they both laughed softly and Nightmare helped Lyra to stand and steady herself.

Nightmare took her hand in his, but before they could move the window above them slammed shut, the bang resonating through the silent house and the surrounding field. The two flattened themselves against the wall. Lyra looked over at Nightmare to see him looking up at the window, both of them expecting Lyra's mother to appear at any moment and catch them.

Time passed slowly.

For what seemed like an eternity Lyra and Nightmare remained, backs flat against the wall, waiting. Lyra feared her heart was beating so loud and furiously that her mother may hear that over the initial bang of the window and find them anyway.

Eventually they had been waiting a long time and nothing had happened. No one had come to her room to find Lyra's bed oddly empty and no one had come to the window to look down and find Lyra and the strange man who had come to fetch her. They both breathed a sigh of relief, before Nightmare took her hand once more and led her, somewhat hastily across the field and up into the mountain.

"Why are we doing this?" Lyra panted as Nightmare pulled her up the mountain, desperately trying to keep up with his quickened pace.

"You'll see," Nightmare called back, smiling to himself. Lyra sighed, slightly irritated but nevertheless curious as to why he was taking her up to his retreat so late at night, or so early in the morning even.

Eventually they reached the cave. Nightmare paused at the entrance and finally turned to Lyra who was by now, completely out of breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked, smiling softly as he pulled her closer to the entrance. She tied her best to look annoyed but he knew her well enough to see through to and eventually her false frown broke and her smile crossed her face as he slipped through the gap, still leading her in.

She followed, now retuning his smile as she wondered what awaited her within the cave and why he was acting the way he was. Her questions were answered when she stepped inside the cave and felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight.

The fire was lit, but the cave was so much brighter with lit dozens of candles scattered around the cave. A meal, similar to the one she had prepared the few days before lay spread out, this time on a cloth on the floor with flowers between the plates.

"You said you wanted flowers and candles," Nightmare smiled, taking her hand again. Lyra could only manage a breath of 'oh' as she smiled back at him and threw her arms around the blonde,

"It's beautiful," she whispered, then breaking apart she admired the candles and the food, "but how did you do it?" she asked, curiously. Nightmare winked,

"I went into town," he said. Her smile grew wider and now he grinned because he knew she was proud of him for finally leaving the cave. She allowed herself to be led to the almost table and sat opposite him, indulging in the meal, which she had to admit was nicer than hers had been. They ended the evening, by retreating to one of the walls, watching the candles and the fire burning, sitting beside each other.

"So," Nightmare said, looking down on her, subtly putting one arm around her, "was it worth coming down to find you at stupid times in the morning?"

Lyra smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, "Definitely."

TBC


	5. The Morning After the Night Before

A/N – Sorry to you al for making you wait and you will have to wait for the next chappy. Unlike some of you lucky people (glares at Raven and AngelGardian) who's exams finish tomorrow, mine start tomorrow so cut me some slack with updating, please? x

DilaZirk – Excellent questions…uh he stole food and wore a cloak…there that'll do. Lol, thanks for the review x

Shadow of Neph – Just send him over to my window, I wouldn't say no ;) Thanks x

Link Luvr – more mushiness for you oh loyal reviewer thank you x

Zeroeye – Your wish is my command x

Elit…naomi – Thank you! x

Black Shadow – I know the feeling, wish I had time to update as much as I'd like to. Good luck to you and thank you x

Rayne – No Nightmare belongs to the game company and Lyra is a figment of my over stimulated imagination. Please don't kill me I'd really like to finish this story ;)

Little Jester – I GET THE PICTURE! You know I didn't plan to update tonight! I should be revising, but you pushed me to it, you PUSHED me! Not that I mind and I'm grateful and amazed that you love it this much thank you x

Wow I don't think I've ever had so many reviews for one chapter…Mioko included. Thank you all (even Rayne) and please review even if I take a while to update. Good luck to anyone doing exams like me x

Chapter 5 – The Morning After the Night Before

Sunlight streamed through the crack in the upper edifice. Lyra stirred beneath it as a beam of light cut across the cave floor in a straight line, right across her face. She blinked a couple of times and turned her face away from the harsh beams that had rudely awakened her. By turning her face she found she had nestled against Nightmare's bare chest.

She heard him chuckle and a moment later he nudged the top of her head with his face, "Good morning," he whispered. She groaned and buried her face deeper into his chest, refusing to wake properly. "Lyra," he nudged her again, determined to get her to look at him. Grudgingly she pulled her face back and looked up at him. She intended to make herself look as irritated as possible but one glance at the happiness that radiated from his face made her break a beautiful smile.

He chuckled again and kissed her forehead as she lay back down against him. "You stayed here all night," he murmured, stroking her hair with one hand, absent-mindedly. She grunted her response but a moment later realised what he had said and sat up abruptly,

"I stayed here all night," she gasped, horrified, wondering how her mother would react…or rather how she would explain her absence to her mother. Lyra scrambled to her feet knocking the flowers from the night before into the dying embers of the fire in her hurry. "I have to get back," she cried, almost apologetically, as she tried to replace her sandals as quickly as she could.

"Lyra?" Nightmare called as she hastened to leave the cave. She paused in her hurry to look at him. He was still lying on the floor where she had been with him up until a few moments ago. Now he finally rose and place two hands on her shoulders, "I had a wonderful time," he said, solemnly, "Can I see you again?"

For a moment at least Lyra's world slowed down as he moved in and placed his lips softly to hers, slowing if not stopping her hasty exit. Lyra smiled into the kiss as she returned it. He pulled back, but he wasn't smiling, he looked serious, almost desperate at the fact that she was leaving.

Comfortingly she rested a hand on the side of his cheek, brushing his hair back for him. "Of course you'll see me again. I had a wonderful night too," she assured him. "But right now, I have to go." Nightmare smiled affectionately, nodding he kissed her again and taking her hand led her out of their cave.

"And where have you been?" Lyra's mother's voice called to her, as Lyra tried to slip into the kitchen. Her mother was at the sink with her back to the door and yet she still knew her daughter had arrived.

"I…I…I was just…" Lyra broke off, realising the futility of it all, that and she hadn't had the concentration to think of an excuse for her nightly excursion.

"This is not the first time you've gone sneaking off, my girl, where is it you go?" her mother demanded, her voice curiously cold but smug as she continued with her tasks at the sink. Lyra could say nothing and she sat at the table, waiting for her mother to say something. "It's a man isn't it?"

"No," Lyra protested immediately. "It's not."

"A woman then," her mother suggested, unbeknownst to Lyra, smiling.

"No!" Lyra snapped.

"So it is a man," her mother repeated, "and before you deny it," Lyra closed her mouth that was ready to protest, "William saw him last night."

Lyra swallowed hard, "William…saw…him?"

"So there is!" her mother smiled, triumphantly, leaving the sink and sitting with her daughter. "His name? What does he do? Where does he live?" she demanded. Lyra shrugged,

"You wouldn't know him mother…he's a soldier…he's passing through town and…he's staying for a while…" Lyra stuttered. The night before Nightmare had told her of his days as a soldier so it wasn't a complete lie…the truth was simply conveniently altered in places. Her mother didn't look impressed.

"And his name?"

Lyra hesitated, she had asked her new love for his name but had been met with silence and refusal, "his friends call him Nightmare…something he picked up fighting," she added, quickly. Her mother's eyes narrowed,

"And what do you call him?"

Lyra opened her mouth, but quickly closed it, biting her tongue. She had been on the verge of replying, "Love," but that would have done little if nothing to improve her mother's clearly annoyed mood. "I call him Nightmare too," she said, confidently, while secretly wishing for something to intervene to distract her mother.

As if to answer her prayer, Lance stepped into the kitchen, "Lyra," he called, "I need a hand in the barn." Lyra was only to happy to leave her mother's company and dash to the barn. Sure enough Lance's request was genuine, there was a pile of freshly sheared wool on the floor, needing to be collected and bagged.

Lyra set to work immediately, Lance returning not so long after. "Where were you last night?" Lance asked, suspiciously after they had been working in silence for a while. Lyra pretended not to hear him as she continued to pick up the wool. Lance moved closer to her, "Your mother said you were sleeping with some passing soldier."

"I am not sleeping with him," Lyra muttered, determined to keep her eyes on the wool. Her mother and Lance were quite fixed in the idea that eventually the two would be wed, she didn't expect them to be overly happy with the idea that Lyra had found someone else.

"But you don't deny that you're seeing one then?" Lance snapped, harshly, "and you stayed out all night with him. You know considering we are supposed to be married…"

"Ha!" Lyra spat, "Nobody told me that!"

Lance grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, "Listen to me Lyra," she squirmed in his grasp and tried to pull away,

"Lance!" she shouted. Lance refused to release her, but a moment later had no choice as his arm was pulled away from her and he was pushed, rather harshly to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Nightmare asked, moving next to Lyra and massaging the red mark where Lance had grabbed her.

"Yes, I'm fine," Lyra muttered, all thoughts of Lance or the wool forgotten, "But what are you doing here?" she asked, realising just where they were.

"I wanted to see you again," he smiled, touching her cheek gently. Lyra smiled back,

"That's so sweet…but you really shouldn't come down here."

Nightmare raised an eyebrow, "You don't want me too?" he asked. Lance scrambled to his feet and rushed out of the barn to fetch Lyra's mother.

"No!" Lyra cried, throwing her arms around his neck, "Don't get me wrong, it's wonderful to see you, but my family…my mother they'll be here now, you have to go."

"Will you come to me tonight?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her. She nodded and kissed his cheek,

"I promise now go," she urged. But Nightmare refused to go, at least until he had received a goodbye kiss. Then he disappeared before Lance and Peter could arrive. Lyra continued to bag the wool as if nothing had happened, denying the presence of any man in the barn even though she was indescribably happy that he had come to her after just a few short hours separation.

That evening, Lyra didn't need an excuse to leave for Nightmare's cave. She left under the pretence of taking the wool to be spun. As the spinner was on the other side of town then she could easily have taken many hours to get there. She planned to take the wool up to Nightmare's cave, stay with him for as long as time would allow and then return claiming the spinner's had been closed for the night. She expected her mother to catch on, if not her mother then Peter certainly, he was very intelligent when he wanted to be. But neither of them did. Nor did Lance. She was sure her mother knew she was going to see her soldier friend, but she did nothing to stop her and Lyra was free to go up to the cave.

"Nightmare," Lyra called, as she neared the cave, hardly able to contain her excitement. To her surprise, he didn't appear at the cave to help her in or even to greet her. She negotiated the entrance herself and slipped inside, the wool bag dropped at the sight of the inner cave.

Blood was splattered at different points within the cave leading towards the back. Lyra rushed inside, the fire had been stamped out and there was more blood. She froze when she saw the back of the cave, the massive rock that had been previously blocking off the back of the cave had been utterly destroyed. Fragments of it lay littered across the floor of the cave, but far more fragments were strewn across the path it had concealed.

Lyra felt her blood freeze, the cave had been destroyed, there was blood everywhere and Nightmare was gone.

TBC


	6. Soul Edge

Runemeister – Thank you for your advice, tried to expand here…but I'm so tired. x

DilaZirk – That's what happened when my parents found out…though it was with another woman so it's understandable ha! I joke…or do I? Heh heh…O.O Way too overtired here x

AthaMaarit – Thank you very much, the story continues…x

LinkLuvr – and I updated as soon as I got your review…again I emphasise just how late it is over here! Enjoy x

Chapter 6 – Soul Edge

Lyra hesitated at the broken wall. She stood framed against the wall, her hand resting against it as she looked down into the revealed cavern. There was a path leading down into darkness, blood trickled down the path as if showing her the way forward.

"Nightmare?" she called into the abyss. There was no reply. "Nightmare!" she called again, this time with far more urgency in her voice. But again there was no response. She wiped her eyes as they burned with fresh tears, "Nightmare?" she screamed down into the darkness, her voice breaking as she did so. A cough resonated from within the darkness.

Lyra inhaled deeply and stepped into the cave that had been revealed to her. Her eyes soon adjusted to the darkness and she could follow the path without stumbling. To her horror the blood that trickled over the path had become more than a trickle. She could see puddles of the dark stain causing her to loose her footing every so often.

She seemed to have been walking for an age when she caught sight of Nightmare. His name escaped her lips as almost a scream as she rushed forward. He was lying face down on the rock path. His body was battered and he was bleeding profusely. Lyra knelt beside him, realising that it was his blood that she had been slipping in.

"Nightmare," she whispered, trying to raise his head in her arms. "Nightmare, what happened?" He didn't answer. She rested his head in her lap and stoked the blood stained hair from his face, "Nightmare," she shook him slightly, her voice verging on desperation.

He coughed, blood spluttered from his lips, flecking her cheeks. She paid no attention to it and brushed his cheek with a single finger until his eyes flickered open.

"Nightmare," she murmured, smiling, relieved that he hadn't died in her arms. "What happened?" she asked. Nightmare struggled to push himself up,

"Where is he?" he choked.

Lyra looked down, confused, "Who?" she asked. As if to answer her question a maniacal laugh rang through the cave. The cave became illuminated with flames from a distant point. Beyond where Lyra and Nightmare were lying, Lyra could make out a deep chasm from which the distant flames were burning.

"There he is," Nightmare smirked, trying to pull himself up.

"What are you doing?" Lyra exclaimed as Nightmare used her shoulder, attempting to rise, "Where are you going?"

"I've spent the last few years protecting it…I won't let him take it." Nightmare used whatever momentum he managed to gather and pushed himself up to his feet.

"Nightmare," Lyra cried, pulling his arm, "Look at you, you're in no condition to do anything!" Nightmare wrenched his arm from her grasp and staggered over to the chasm edge.

"Nightmare!" Lyra called again. Nightmare didn't look back, he teetered on the edge for a moment before some invisible force knocked him back towards Lyra. Throwing her arms up she protected herself from the full force of his weight. The laugh came again and this time Lyra could see from whom it came.

From the chasm a figure emerged from over the edge. Lyra gasped and latched onto Nightmare who was now completely powerless to move. The figure walked past them, Lyra trembled and backed away from the figure. A man, quite tall but shorter than Nightmare, his skin was the colour of grey china and his eyes were just as blank. He smirked at Lyra as he passed, his hand was clutching a massive sword. She didn't know which filled her with more fear. The man's blank but burning eyes or the eye that blinked at her from the side of the sword.

"No," she heard Nightmare rasp as he lost consciousness against Lyra. Lyra held onto him watching as the man left with the sword, without a glance back.

Nightmare's eyes opened and he blinked, looking around confused. He was in a bed.

A proper bed.

"Lyra?" He called, pushing himself up on the bed. He felt her hand against his cheek,

"I'm here," she whispered. She shifted onto the bed next to him and allowed him to lie back down.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around the room. From the window he could see a town rather than the mountain view that Lyra's room revealed.

"An inn in town," came the reply. Nightmare looked down at himself, bruises were appearing over his body and he was covered in bandages. He groaned and threw his head against the pillow, realising that he had failed. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Lyra asked. The usual warmth had left her voice and she sounded almost bitter. He reached a weak hand to her face but she drew back and looked away. "Who was that man?" Lyra asked, keeping her face turned from him.

"It doesn't matter," Nightmare sighed, "It's nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me!" Lyra snapped, Nightmare jumped, her voice had never risen before and certainly not aimed at him, "He almost killed you! Why were you up there in that cave? Why had the rock face been destroyed? Why were you attacked!" she demanded.

Nightmare gazed up at her as if contemplating whether he would tell her or not. After a long silence between them, he muttered, "his name is Cervantes." Lyra was silent, waiting for him to continue. "The sword he took was the Soul Edge, I swore myself to protect it. Some years ago I realised the evil in the sword would not be stopped if it found it's way to human hands so I took it up to the mountain and cast it into that chasm. Then I sealed the cave and promised I wouldn't let anyone near it again, I wouldn't let the sword's evil possess anyone again…for years I stayed up there with the remains of that evil spirit…now it is free again."

Nightmare rolled over in the bed so he faced the window. An uneasy silence had descended upon them as Lyra tried to comprehend the tale he had told her.

"Evil spirit?" she asked, eventually.

"The spirit within Soul Edge. It possesses anyone it comes into contact with it…that's why I sealed it away so securely." He paused for a moment, "I thought it was secure."

"Nightmare?" Lyra asked as he descended into silence again. He didn't answer, instead he kept his eyes on the window staring into the distance but not really taking anything in.

"My name isn't Nightmare," he snarled. "The sword made me Nightmare."

Lyra hesitated, taken aback by the harshness in his voice, "What is your name?" she asked, tentatively. He shook his head and sat up, pushing the covers from him. He rose and went to the window.

"As long as the sword holds even a part of me, I will remain Nightmare," he clenched his abnormal arm as he spoke and then clenching that fist, banged it against the wall. "I will get the Soul Edge back…this time I will seal it away and not even Cervantes will find it." With new resolve Nightmare turned to the door and his hand was on the handle when Lyra called,

"And what about me?"

Nightmare stopped and looked back. Lyra was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning toward him, she looked as though she were trying to smile, but her sadness was shining through.

"Lyra," Nightmare sighed, moving back to her and sitting next to her he took her hands in his own, "I am grateful for what you've done for me, truly I am. But I have to get the Soul Edge back, you don't know what will happen if I don't. You don't know what it can do." Lyra sniffed and shook her head,

"So you're just going to leave?" she asked, finding the speck of dirt on the bed sheets far more interesting than Nightmare's face for that moment.

"I have no choice. Cervantes spent some time in Paris, I have to start there. I'm sorry Lyra." He touched the side of her cheek and kissed it, "I'm sorry." He rose and kissing the top of Lyra's head he left.

TBC


	7. Resolution

DilaZirk – Well…I didn't take your advice and again I have stayed up much later than I should to post another chapter (don't you just love the weekend?)…though this is the first chapter that I'm actually pleased with…it's actually coming together now hooray! And it only took seven chapters…hmm…and thank you for your comment on the last chapter (high quality?) Thank you x

Chapter 7 – Resolution

"Lyra…Lyra…Lyra!"

Lyra snapped her head up. Lance and Peter were bagging their produce ready for Lyra to take to market. She was supposed to be helping them, but she was far too distracted to pay them any heed. Instead her gaze was constantly drawn to the mountain.

It had been two days since Nightmare had departed for Paris. The ship would have arrived by now, he was probably scouring the city for any news or sign of the mysterious Cervantes. Meanwhile Lyra was left behind, expected to resume normal life as though nothing had ever happened.

"Lyra, get a grip!" Peter snapped, thoroughly annoyed with the lax attitude his sister had adopted over the past few days. Usually she was a strong worker now she spent her days staring into the distance, the world could have ended and she wouldn't have noticed.

Lyra glared at them, Peter tutted and went back to his work. Lance was regarding her with the same odd expression he had been using since Nightmare had appeared in the barn. Slamming the bag she had attempted working on down, she stormed from the room, making her way to the back of the barn for solitude.

"She's been like this ever since her beloved soldier left," Peter snarled, paying no attention to his sister as she left. Lance let his eyes linger on the door she had used to leave, "Stupid child," Peter growled, "If she doesn't get her head together and take these bags to market we'll have no money for the week."

Lyra sat on a bale of hay, sobbing for the first time since Nightmare had departed. She hadn't realised just how much she was missing him, she felt as though she had lost a part of herself. She hadn't felt a loss like this since the passing of her father and it surprised her to know how keenly she felt that loss. She and Nightmare had only known each other a short time, but even that was enough to know…

"Lyra?" Lyra jumped, unaware that she had company in the barn. She wiped her tears hastily and tried to make herself look normal as little William clambered up onto the hay with her. "Are you alright?" he asked, timidly. Lyra nodded, trying not to speak or make eye contact for fear the tears would come again. "Why are you sad, Lyra?" The boy shifted closer to her and resting his head against her arm, "Is it because your soldier man left?"

Lyra nodded and buried her face in her hands as she felt the loss well up inside her again. William hugged her and he sniffed, seeing his sister so distraught made the boy start to feel emotional. Lyra wiped her face again, "I'm sorry, Will," she said, trying to regain some control over her emotions. William nodded, somehow sympathetic of something he was far too young to comprehend.

"Where did your soldier man person go?" he asked, innocently.

Lyra smirked at her brother's reference, he really was completely innocent of the world and of something so basic as love.

"He went far away," Lyra said, looking down on William with an affectionate smile. She put an arm around him and they rested against each other, "He went to a place called Paris."

"That's in France!" William piped up, showing off what little knowledge he had and how his education was no doubt paying off.

"That's right," Lyra smiled, nudging him playfully.

"Why did he go?" William wondered, "Didn't he love you?"

Lyra paused, "I don't know."

"Didn't you ask?" William looked up at her puzzled, "Do you love him?"

Again Lyra hesitated before nodding, "Yes, Will, I think I do."

A grin spread over William's angelic face, "Then you can go to Paris and find him and then you can ask him if he loves you and then you can get married."

"Will…" Lyra sighed, "It's not that easy, how could I get to Paris?"

Shrugging William turned away, "Don't ask me, I'm just a child." Lyra laughed and hugged her brother, "You're the one who makes friends with all the sailors and people." Lyra's smile couldn't have grown wider if she tried as dawning realisation crept up on her.

"Thank you Will," she said, kissing the top of his head, "Tell mummy I've gone to market…I might not be back for a long time."

William grinned up at her, "You're going to Paris?" he asked. Lyra kissed his forehead again and with a smile she swept from the barn, ready to pick up the bags Peter and Lance would have prepared for her to sell.

The market was bustling as it always was at this time of day. The traders were in port, scouring the stalls for any sign of something worth buying. Lyra's stall was usually the hub of activity with the softest wool that could be easily spun into the most luxurious fabrics. Much of Lyra's profit was made from selling the wool to the wealthiest traders who took it across the sea to exotic countries where it could be woven into fine dresses or tunics fit for royalty. Of course Lyra saw nothing of that money and she knew the traders bought her wool for a rip off price while selling it at costs only the richest could afford. Although some of the common people were willing to purchase her wares, but today she was turning them all down. Even the usual traders were sold nothing as Lyra kept her eyes darting through the crowds waiting for a particular face to appear.

"Lyra, my dear!" a voice called to her. Lyra turned to the captain who was making his way towards her, "You've made quite a number of enemies today! What's this I hear you're refusing to sell your wool?"

Lyra smiled as a short, sea captain dressed in his once perfect uniform but had grown slightly tattered from weather and age, stopped before her stall.

"My dear Captain Bouqois," Lyra said, grandly, turning to the merchant. "Yes, I've been turning away custom but for good reason," the captain looked intrigued by the glint that now appeared in her eye as she held her hand out over the table, "All for you," she announced. Some of the customers who had been eyeing her produce now turned away annoyed. Bouqois, however was startled and impressed,

"Lyra, my darling Lyra," he sighed, shaking his head, "You know I cannot pay you for all this."

"I know where it is you sell my wool, the Queen of France is quite fond of it I hear," Lyra smirked, bargaining with the trader. Bouqois sighed, heavily,

"You hear correctly, mademoiselle. But as you may have heard France is in uproar and unrest at the moment. The king and queen of France may be deposed by a revolution. My trade is going downhill fast."

"I will give you my wool for half the usual rate and a favour," Lyra interrupted, engaging the captain's interest.

"Half? You would give me all this for just a few coins?" Bouqois folded his arms and eyed the girl suspiciously. Lyra nodded,

"That's right."

"and this favour?" the captain asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You pay me in Francs and you give me passage to France," Lyra said firmly.

"Done." The captain said, immediately. For the wool he could sell, and the profit he could make, taking a peasant across to France would be little trouble, "But pray tell mademoiselle, what business do you have in France?"

"I go to Paris," Lyra told him. The captain cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, carefully considering her resolution.

"Paris is a way from the port I dock," Bouqois assured her. "Do you ride, Lyra?"

Lyra answered, uncertainly, "Of course I do."

Bouqois smiled, triumphantly, "Then I shall arrange for a horse to be readied for you and you can make your own way. The road is long…but I'm sure you can make it."

TBC


	8. Paris

Mystical Garden – I'm doing the best I can :( I have exams…damn them.

Link Luvr – And another for you. I read your profile and I curious, which part of Wales do you live in? I'm way down here in the South. :) x

Tsukasa Sama – I agree x

Chapter 8 – Paris

The journey to Paris took less time than Lyra expected and before she even had time to appreciate the port they had docked in she found herself saddled onto a horse and riding full speed towards her destination.

She had never left her village and had no experience of life beyond her town so part of her felt almost sad when Bouqois had presented her with the horse she was to ride almost as soon as she had stepped off the boat.

The other part however, was delighted. The sooner she got to Paris, the sooner she would be back in the arms of her lover.

She was only a day or so behind Nightmare, she didn't expect him to have made exceptional progress in his search for Cervantes and the mysterious sword. With any luck, he would have spent the day sleeping off the pains of travelling such a distance over the far from calm sea, as Lyra would like to have been doing, assuming Nightmare had had an equally distressing journey as she.

Lyra glanced around as the horse galloped on, she was vaguely aware of getting lost. Bouqois had told her to keep to the one road, but even still she was in a foreign country with no knowledge of the landscape and by the looks of things on a deserted road with no one to help her should she lose her way.

She had been riding for what seemed like most of the day when she came to a small collection of houses, on the verge of what appeared to be the city of Paris. With a heavy smile, Lyra dropped off her horse and went in search of someone who could point her in the right direction. If Nightmare had been heading for Paris he would have docked in the same port as her and as a result may have passed through the place in which she now stood. The thought that he had crossed the sea and yet she might be able to find him with little effort gave her almost a buzz and she couldn't help a wide smile as she led her horse through the sparsely populated town.

As she was passing she found a small girl sitting outside one of the houses. Lyra approached the girl still smiling, "Excuse me?" she asked. The girl looked up at her, she had fiery red hair contrasting with emerald green eyes. "Is this the way to Paris?" Lyra pointed toward the vast city that the town lingered on. She knew it probably in all likelihood was, but she still had to make sure. Her heart soared when the child nodded her reply.

"Thank you," Lyra said, genuinely. She was about to continue on when she paused and spoke again, "I'm looking for someone. He's got long blond hair, he's about this tall…" she mimed as she described Nightmare, "he's new here, he might have passed through yesterday…"

"Amy!" a voice called. A man emerged from the house behind the child. He was tall and extremely well dressed, clearly wealthy with a rapier at his side. He walked with fast strides, so he appeared beside the child almost in an instant. The girl smiled up at him and held onto his hand as he addressed Lyra.

"May I help you?" he asked, a distinct French accent to his voice. Lyra nodded,

"I was wondering if a man passed through here, just yesterday maybe. He'd be…" she set off again into describing Nightmare. When she had finished the man had narrowed his eyes and gestured the child behind him,

"His name?" the man asked.

Lyra hesitated. She didn't know what he would make of his name, but saw no other alternative but to give it, "Nightmare," she whispered, "That's how I know him anyway, it's…" she added quickly, but the man had already interrupted her.

"It's how I know him, too," he muttered. Lyra looked up, filled with hope. But that hope was instantly dashed when he drew the rapier and pointed the tip at her throat. Amy, the girl however had taken refuge inside the house.

"Why are you here?" the man demanded angrily, "Why is _he_ here? What business brings him to France? I thought he had sealed himself away forever…for the sake of the sword."

"You know him?" Lyra asked, quickly momentarily forgetting the sword that pointed a short distance from her neck.

"Answer my questions!" the man snapped, pushing the sword further against her neck so the point actually touched her throat.

Suddenly fearful for her life, Lyra blurted out the answers that he wanted, "He did. He sealed himself away in a cave near my village. But a few days ago a man found Nightmare and took the sword you spoke of. Cervantes…that's what Nightmare called him. He attacked Nightmare and stole the sword."

"And now you come in search of the sword for yourself," the man tightened his grip on his sword and moved his body into a stance, while Lyra shook her head.

"No, I don't now anything about the sword. I don't want to fight anyone. I just want to find Nightmare." She realised she had been holding her breath as the grip on the sword loosed a bit.

"Why?" the final question asked.

"Because I am…my reasons are my own. I just want to find him, I don't care about the sword. Do I look like a fighter?" she demanded, taking an aggressive tone of her own. To her mild surprise it worked and the swordsman lowered the sword.

"Hnh," he huffed, "I suppose not." Lyra's held breath exhaled, deeply as he returned the sword to his side. "My apologies for my rude behaviour," he muttered, bowing to her, slightly, "I am Raphael."

Lyra gave a slight inclination of her head, "Lyra," she introduced herself.

"Come," he gestured with his hand, "We should leave the streets." Lyra looked around to notice a small crowd gathered in the streets to watch the potential fight, and yet not one of them had thought of intervening even though it was clear Lyra hadn't stood a chance if Raphael had been so easily swayed.

Leaving her horse outside of the house, a risk she knew but she really had choice. Lyra followed Raphael into the house, where Amy was playing on the floor of a small, but elegantly decorated sitting room. Raphael gestured for her to take a seat in what compared to her own furnishings back home was a luxury sofa. Raphael took the seat opposite her, resting his rapier at the side of his chair.

"Nightmare did pass through here yesterday," he assured her. "And if I had had my rapier with me I assure here he would have gone no further. I would have killed him there and then."

Lyra jumped in her seat, "Why?" she demanded. Raphael's eyes narrowed,

"I will not allow the sword to be public once more. The knowledge of the Soul Edge almost destroyed my country once. Nightmare took the Soul Edge with him when he vanished. Apparently he sealed himself away and destroyed the way to the sword so the world wouldn't be able to find it. If he is here then the Soul Edge will not be far off. This will draw many to fight him for it…"

"But Nightmare wants to destroy the sword," Lyra interrupted. He told me that. Cervantes found the sword and took it, Nightmare went after it saying that the sword shouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"And Nightmare thinks his hands are the right ones? Ha!" Raphael mocked her, "Granted he may have won over the dark spirit long enough to protect the sword for this long, but how long will that spirit stay away?"

Lyra made no effort to hide her bewilderment, "I know nothing of the sword," she repeated, gently.

"The sword holds within it a dark evil which can corrupt even the most innocent of souls. That is why so many want the sword destroyed. Nightmare fought for the sword, he had been long possessed by it. Then when it mattered, his own soul won over and he vowed to be the sword's keeper, hiding it away from the world."

"Why would someone want the sword so badly? Cervantes must…"

Raphael cried across her, "Have you not been listening to anything I've said girl? To possess the sword is to posses absolute power. That's why Nightmare fought so hard to keep it and that's why so many fought so hard to take it for themselves." Lyra fell silent, while Raphael continued, "It is far from an ordinary sword. Surely you must have gathered that!" Lyra glared at him, indignant but allowed him to carry on. He didn't, however as Amy piped up from the floor,

"If the sword is here, you'll go away again, won't you?" For the first time since Lyra had arrived, she saw an emotion other than anger in his face. She saw fear and sadness all in one as he dropped to the floor,

"Amy…you know I don't want to leave you…but if the sword is here…"

Lyra became suddenly interested, "You're going after them?"

Raphael snapped his head up, "Of course I am. You don't know the chaos that ensued the last time the sword went public…if people knew the sword was here, if they knew they could fight for it again…I assure you they would. Governments would send their best soldiers to capture it…like my government. I won't have the sword fall into their corrupt hands. The moment I saw Nightmare in this place I knew that he had failed to guard the sword. I won't fail."

His resolve burned into Lyra, while she could see it was greatly distressing for Amy. "I'm coming with you," Lyra told him, firmly.

"You don't have a weapon and you said yourself you do not fight. What makes you think I am going to allow you to accompany me?"

"What makes you think you have a choice?"

Meanwhile on the other side of Paris, Nightmare had been successful in tracking down his assailant. His instincts had been proved correct as he made his way through Cervantes' once abandoned pirate den to find the deceased captain.

"You don't give up easily, do you?" Cervantes' taunts rang through the chamber Nightmare found himself in. He held in his hands the Soul Calibur and the Soul Edge, both swords separate were powerful in their own right, but together they posed even more of a threat.

Nightmare drew the sword he was forced to make do with, "I won't allow the evil of the sword to be released again. I defeated you once, I will defeat you again." He assured his opponant, rising the sword, ready to strike. Cervantes too, took his stance, well then, let's see if you're as good as I remember."

TBC

A/N – I don't actually know if Cervantes uses Soul Calibur…can't remember that much sorry. Leave a nice review though x


	9. The Search Begins

Runemeister – Thank you, I haven't played Soul Calibur in ages and I can't remember the details…bummer x

AthaMaarit – Yes more chatting, hee hee I enjoy writing about these two heh heh they will never get along ha! x

DilaZirk – Yay! I love you! Thank you so much for your hypo thing, it really helps! Can't think where I gonna put it in but I'm sure I can find somewhere. Thanks again! x

Soulscape – Thank you for so many kind reviews, you give me too much credit…and actually the idea for this came when I was washing dishes…as did the idea for Mioko and many other fics…washing dishes is good people! x

Ephraim-Kum – Yay! Evil exams are over! Finito! Gone! No more! Ahem, more time to write yippee! x

Link Luvr – (Varyssa jumps on first train to Wrexham waits til Link Luvr is out and then jumps through the window taking Wesker with her, back to Llanelli!) Yay! Thank you oh loyal reviewer! x

Chapter 9 – The Search Begins

The light filtered through the gap in the curtains, sending a rude streak across Raphael's face. Stirring, he inevitably rose from his bed, glancing over at the clothes he had laid out the night before. They were the clothes he had worn when he had been seeking the Soul Edge all those years ago. His rapier, freshly polished and shined lay beside them. It was with a heavy heart he dressed. Dressing meant that he accepted the task that lay before him. He would seek Nightmare and/or Cervantes and destroy the blade once and for all…but that journey would take him away from Amy.

Even though he had taken great lengths to explain the situation to her the night before, there was no doubt she resented the duty he had and even though it was so they could be safe together, she still wanted him to stay. He couldn't blame her. The last time he had left he had been gone many months and she had barely recognised him when he had returned. He promised her he wouldn't let that happen again.

He drew back the curtains and looked out into the street. It was still early morning. There was no one about and the sun had shed its first rays of the day. Raphael sighed and left the room, stopping down the hall at Amy's room before he left completely.

She was tucked up in bed, not surprisingly sleeping soundly, her arm wrapped around her pillow as if she were using it for a teddy bear. Raphael smiled affectionately and moved into the room. He straightened her covers and kissed her forehead. She didn't stir, Raphael was relieved. Although he would have liked to have said goodbye, he knew that doing so would brake both their hearts.

He checked the guest room before he left, ensuring the maid was there. He knew she would care for Amy while he was gone and used a pay rise as an incentive for her to stay. He checked he had everything he would need for the journey before he finally set out into the streets.

The streets were still deserted. Only the odd merchant on his way to open shop passed him. Soon, however he had left the town and entered the wood path, following the road he had seen Nightmare on, not so long ago. The fragrance of the forest wafted through the air, a nice change from the unpleasant smell of town life. The sounds of the town were also dimmed. The sounds of people and carts had been replaced with birdsongs, sounding so loud, Raphael was amazed anyone in the near village could sleep through it all.

He had been wandering for a good few hours, he was still on the forest path but by now had long left the road to the town. Now he was following a woodland path, a mud track cut through the trees and foliage to an unknown place. He walked, undisturbed along the path until he heard a snap behind him.

Turning around, unsheathing the rapier as he went, he found himself holding the sword to the neck of a familiar face.

"Oh not you," he groaned. Lyra narrowed her eyes and glared at him,

"Yes me," she hissed, "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. Raphael stood frozen for a moment as he tried to figure out what she meant.

"Me?" he asked, "What do you mean, what am I doing? What are you doing?"

Lyra snapped back, indignant, "You left without me! I made myself quite clear that I was coming with you."

"And I made myself quite clear, you are a liability I am not taking you with me," Raphael protested, finally removing the sword from her neck though she seemed quite used to this greeting. Lyra didn't stir, she stood her ground and fixed him with the same glare she found she often had to use when dealing with the fighter.

"I'm going with you, whether you like it or not," she affirmed, smirking at Raphael's inevitable defeat. She saw him realise that he was not going to win this.

"Fine!" he snapped, reluctantly, as he turned away and resumed his wanderings. "But if you get into trouble I am not coming to help you, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," she answered with matched ferocity, she probably detested him as much as he detested her.

They had been wandering along the path for a long while, an awkward silence between them when Lyra finally broke it.

"Where are we going?" she asked, panting for breath. It had been a long time since either of them had rested, and even though Raphael was just as exhausted as she was, he refused to show it.

"Cervantes' cave…he hid there as a pirate," Raphael replied, keeping his answer as abrupt as he possibly could. Lyra nodded, even though the location in question meant nothing to her.

After this they returned to the same awkward silence that had separated them before, though this time, it was Raphael who eventually broke it.

"I see you bought some new clothes," he noted. Gone was the blue dress that reflected her humble, farming background. It had been replaced with comfortably tight cotton trousers and a red shirt that had been tied above her belly button, showing off her stomach. Her hair had also been tied back, giving the appearance that she was a completely different woman. Raphael had to (reluctantly) admit that the new look did wonders for her and improved her appearance drastically.

"Yes, the captain was most kind," Lyra said, happily, admiring her new boots at the same time, "Captain Bouqois bought me these clothes and allowed me to stay on his ship last night."

"A shame he didn't set sail last night," Raphael grumbled, but Lyra heard him. Refusing to rise to the occasion she let out a sarcastic laugh before refusing to answer any more of his questions about her relationship with Nightmare and just why she was searching for him.

"I let you come with me!" Raphael reminded her, "You owe me the courtesy of telling me just why you are with me."

"I don't owe you anything," she snapped back, "I am here because I'm looking for Nightmare, you don't need to know anything else." Raphael rolled his eyes, but didn't have much time to reply as they neared the entrance to Cervantes' cave.

"This it?" Lyra asked, peering down into the cave they had come across. There was little light within though she thought she could see something there. Raphael nodded, then with a smug smile, he held out his hand and bowed.

"Ladies first," he gestured, expecting Lyra to dismiss his courtesy with another sarcastic remark. To his surprise she had already started descending the steps and he had to run after her to catch up.

"Slow down!" he hissed, the last thing he wanted was for her to burst in on Cervantes and Nightmare when he always preferred the element of surprise. Lyra said nothing, instead dashing to the source of the light, eventually emerging in Cervantes' hideaway.

Raphael froze in the doorway, the sight came as a shock to him. There was blood everywhere, splattered all over the floor and in masses sprayed onto the walls. Lyra however, seemed undeterred and moved through the scene of gore as if she knew it all to well. Her eyes darted across the floor as if looking for something. She followed the blood until she found it leading up another set of stairs. Raphael joined her and looked up at the stairs.

"Up there?" Lyra suggested. Raphael nodded and pulled out his rapier as he took the lead.

On the other side of the ocean, Lyra's mother and family sat down to dinner.

"Where is Lyra?" her mother demanded, staring out of the window, looking for some sign of her daughter. "I hope she's not with that soldier again."

"No," William said, innocently, "The soldier's gone to Paris."

"Oh," Lyra's mother said, cheerfully. Lance looked positively ecstatic too. They all took their places and started eating. After a few mouthfuls William added,

"So Lyra went after him."

TBC


	10. Near Miss

Link Luvr – I couldn't review chap 3 when I read it…now I can yay! And you can have Albie if you want him…I'll stick with the lovely Lee Chaolan ahhh….ahem where was I? Oh yes…r/r thank you for your review x

Dila Zirk – Thank you! Couldn't fit the hypo in, decided that Cervantes may as well just die…but he managed to get Soul Calibur into the works so he wasn't completely pointless. Ah young innocent Will…going to have to bring the family into it again LOL! I just thought of something yay! (Runs off to make mental note on ending) x

Ephraim-kun – I hope so too lol! Think I did ok…that's jinxed me now hasn't it (Shrugs) oh well. Thank you for your review, much appreciated. x

Shadow Wolf – Thank you x

Forensic Photographer – Thank you for your review and for making me think that Lyra has a family back home so they'd be affected too, makes me think about the consequences which has now shaped my ending. See reviews make a difference people! x

Atha Maarit – Thank you too! x

Chapter 10 – Near Miss

_Lyra followed Raphael up the stairs, both of them stepping as lightly as humanely possible so they didn't make a sound to alert whoever was above them to their presence. The blood was slippery and a number of times Raphael found himself faltering and Lyra's hand guiding him back to the steps. Each time his only way of thanking her was a swift but silent smile and each time she was far more interested in finding Nightmare than actually noticing his gratitude. He shrugged it off and she continued to follow him until they reached the end of the staircase. It opened up to some kind of ledge, no doubt on the other side of the mountain. _

_Lyra waited as Raphael looked out at their surroundings. She had been standing a while when she finally pushed past him to see what was taking him so long. _

_Then she saw it._

_Nightmare and Cervantes were locked in a duel. Cervantes had been brought down to just one of his two swords, the latter lying close to where Raphael and Lyra had emerged. Nightmare, although bleeding profusely was unrelenting in his attacks, viciously assaulting the pirate, determined to take the Soul Edge from him. _

_Raphael pulled Lyra close to him so she didn't run out and confront the warriors as she looked as though she might. Lyra didn't to watch her beloved fight like this, but she was compelled to watch and couldn't bear to look away. Raphael sensed her discomfort and held onto her tighter, trying to be comforting as well as protective. _

_Nightmare kicked Cervantes heavily in the stomach. They heard Cervantes' groan as the wind was knocked out of his lungs, leaving him vulnerable for that all important second. Nightmare, taking immediate advantage of his opponent's weakness knocked the Soul Edge to the ground and thrust his own sword through the pirate's stomach, defeating him finally. _

_Lyra smiled as she watched Nightmare drop his own sword and pick up the Soul Edge. He had done what he had set out to do. He had reclaimed the sacred sword and now he would destroy it. He would destroy it and return to his Lyra, they would be together at last. _

_But…something was wrong. She could see it and Raphael could see it. Nightmare didn't look at them. He didn't acknowledge her, there was no comforting smile, loving embrace, assurances that they could finally be together. Instead the fighter picked up the sword and laughed. But it wasn't Nightmare's fun loving laugh that comforted Lyra when she was depressed. It was a maniacal and demonic laugh. _

_Raphael's grip on Lyra was released as he took a step forward, shifting his weight so he stood in front of her, ready to draw his rapier as he watched the blond raise the Soul Edge and burst into hysterics of the same demonic laughter. Raphael shouted something that Lyra couldn't discern as he leapt forward, drawing the rapier as he went. _

_She felt herself, subconsciously moving forward, she couldn't remember wanting to move, but she stepped forward nonetheless, screaming for Raphael to stop as he brought his rapier down on Nightmare. He was far from defenceless though and he raised the Soul Edge to deflect the blow. Lyra was frozen to the spot as Nightmare glared at Raphael, his eyes had lost the warmth she had fallen in love with and were just…empty. There was nothing, nothing but anger and hatred…so this was the evil spirit he had spoken of…but now he had been consumed by it. There was nothing of the old Nightmare, of _her_ Nightmare left. Raphael muttered some French curses as he flung Nightmare back and pointed the rapier at him challenging him to a fight. Lyra watched horrified as Nightmare accepted, not with words but with a savage attack launched at her new companion. _

_Lyra watched them fight, but noticed something stirring behind her. Turning around she found herself face to face with Cervantes, far from recovered but able to stand at least. His hand grabbed her throat, harshly choking the air from her as he swung her around to face Nightmare and Raphael. Both had stopped fighting and turned to look at the pirate. _

_She squirmed in his grip, but that only tightened the hold and her breaths continued to become more and more choked as she gasped for what little air she could capture, her head feeling strangely light. She felt Cervantes' hand move behind her, _

"_LYRA NO!" Nightmare yelled, lunging forward, much to the surprise of everyone, especially Cervantes who had expected Raphael to be the one to attempt a rescue. She didn't see what happened though, when Nightmare lunged forward, the lack of air hit her and she slipped, peacefully into darkness. _

Lyra bolted upright, gasping for breath, grasping frantically at her throat as she tried to remove an imaginary hand from it. Something moved, quickly beside her and she felt Raphael's arms come around her, "It's alright," he assured her, trying to calm her, "You're alright, you're safe."

Slowly her breathing returned to normal and she relaxed. She was lying beside a fire, a red, velvet sheet covering her. They were in the pirate's cave again, Raphael must have prepared the fire and scavenged through the surrounding loot to set up a relatively comfortable camp.

"What happened?" She asked, completely aware that the dream she had just awoken from was just a replay of the events that had transpired but a few hours ago.

"You don't remember?" Raphael asked, one eyebrow raised in surprise, "Lyra, you were almost killed. I thought you had been killed. The way Cervantes strangled you, you just passed out, I thought you were dead!"

Despite shaking from her dream, Lyra still managed to retain her sense of humour and replied, "Oh Raphael, I didn't know you cared so much for me!"

Raphael rolled his eyes, "Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I want you dead, Lyra. Now, are you alright, does it hurt anywhere?" Lyra checked herself over and finally shook her head. Her throat was throbbing but it was nothing to be concerned about. "Good," Raphael murmured, turning to the fire. He poured something into a golden cup and pushed it into Lyra's hands, "Drink, it'll help," he assured her. Pouring something else for himself.

"It isn't poison is it?" she joked, noticing he wasn't drinking the same thingas her. Raphael laughed,

"I just saved your life, I wouldn't have wasted my time if I wanted to kill you myself," he replied. She shrugged and drank the hot drink, finding it did restore her something marvellous, sending fire through her body regenerating and revitalising.

"So what happened?" she asked, "After I passed out, I mean."

Raphael sighed, "Nightmare went mad, not insane mad but angry mad. He beat Cervantes to a pulp for what he did to you, he didn't need the Soul Edge. For a moment, the Nightmare you came for was apparent. Then when he had killed Cervantes he just got up, took the Soul Edge and left."

"Left?" Lyra asked, the shock was apparent on her face.

"He'll probably be on his way to the nearest town," he muttered, poking the fire as he spoke, "Then after he destroys that he'll move on to the next and the next and so on."

"But why?" Lyra gasped, unable to accept that Nightmare was capable of such things.

"Because that's what the Soul Edge will make him do. He's not in control. Rest assured that we can catch up to him and if he thinks I'll let him destroy the town I live in he is sorely mistaken…" Raphael broke off, muttering something about Amy while returning to the fire. Lyra was sitting up, clutching the sheet to her,

"You mean to kill him?" she mumbled, looking away. Raphael laughed loudly,

"Either I kill him or let him kill my daughter, what do you think I'm going to do?"

Lyra nodded sympathetically but protested nonetheless, "Raphael, the sword hasn't taken him completely. I know it. If it had then he wouldn't have tried to save me."

"Awww, so you think the power of love will prevail?" Raphael replied sarcastically. Lyra glared back at him, "Listen, I don't care if you love him or if he loves you. If he threatens Amy then I will not hesitate to kill him," he looked Lyra over and added, "and if you stand between us I'll kill you too."

"It won't come to that," Lyra assured him as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "I know it won't."

Raphael shrugged, packing his things up, "Are you alright to move?" he asked, as if the conversation they just had had never taken place. Lyra considered herself but realised that there was nothing seriously wrong and she accepted his hand to help herself stand. She swayed on the spot for a moment while she tried to regain her balance. She was slightly disorientated but nothing else.

Raphael sheathed his rapier and picked up another sword. Lyra looked confused, he had only brought the one sword with him. Then she realised this was the sword that had been lying at her feet when they had emerged in the upper cavern.

"What's this?" she asked, running her hand over the smooth surface, feeling the sword tingle beneath her touch.

"Soul Calibur," Raphael replied, half interested as he paid more attention to leaving the cave, "It's the opposite to Soul Edge…I don't understand how Cervantes could wield them both but…he's dead now so it doesn't matter."

Lyra followed Raphael out of the cave. As soon as they were out, Raphael smirked. Lyra followed his look with her eyes to see a trail of blood flecked out on the path before them, "He's injured," Raphael said, triumphantly, "He's going to be easier to find than I thought. Come on," he gestured to Lyra, "He won't have gone far."

TBC


	11. Call Me Siegfried

One reviewer! One! Pathetic! Oh well…

(Throws a party for DilaZirk) Not only are you the only reviewer but you are the fiftieth reviewer! 50 reviews! Yay! Oh and about taking new directions that's because whenever I begin a new chapter there are always so many directions to take and explore, I have never started a story and finished it without changing the storyline drastically in my head…it's more fun to be flexible! x

A/N – I would like to apologise for this chapter, I am not one for full blown fighting scenes (well this is a romance after all) x

Chapter 11 – Call me Siegfried

"Raphael!" Lyra screamed, weaving in and out of the trees behind her companion. Raphael was sprinting through the forest, following the obvious path Nightmare had taken. Lyra had long been left behind as she struggled to keep up with the blond. Her ordeal within the pirate's cave had obviously taken it's toll, she wasn't as fast as she thought she could be.

Raphael ignored her cries and continued to push through the forest, his hand securely on his rapier, ready to draw it at a moment's notice. He showed no signs of slowing, they needed to catch up with Nightmare before he reached the town and more importantly before he reached Amy.

"Raphael!" Lyra called again, far more urgently this time. She had lost sight of him. She could hear him, crashing through the trees and she could follow the path where Nightmare's blood was leading them. She was beginning to get concerned, the blood which had begun as flacks along the path had now become puddles almost. Given the amount of blood he had already lost in the pirate's cavern, Lyra was finding hard to imagine how much blood he had actually lost in total. He should be unconscious by now.

She was almost right.

She emerged in a clearing and had to use a tree to stop her going any further. Raphael had found Nightmare. He was on the floor, kneeling, the blood pouring from his wounds, as he rested on the Soul Edge for support. Raphael hadn't gone any closer, he stood at a distance holding his rapier out to the warrior.

"Give me the sword," demanded Raphael, thrusting the rapier as far forward as he could without actually taking a step toward Nightmare. Nightmare raised his head to look up at him, his face was pale and sunken and his eyes looked cold and without emotion.

"You think you are strong enough to wield it?" he rasped. His voice sounded distant and far away, Lyra trembled as she held onto the tree, not daring to step forward, the man before her was not Nightmare.

"I don't mean to wield it," Raphael said, calmly. Almost too calmly and Lyra could see he was ready to lunge forward, "I mean to destroy it," he threw himself at the warrior, who to his surprise had been ready for the move and Nightmare lifted the sword to deflect the blow.

"Take it if you can," Nightmare snarled, knocking Raphael back.

Lyra closed her eyes and looked away, not able to watch the ensuing fight between the two. Nightmare was at a considerable disadvantage, he had suffered serious injury before the Soul Edge had possessed him. His body racked with wounds could barely stand up let alone fight off Raphael who was unharmed and bursting with energy, if not a little tired from his run through the woods.

She kept her eyes closed and only opened them when she heard Raphael cry out. Her eyes snapped open and she looked over at the two. Somehow Nightmare had fought back. Despite all the weakness and exhaustion, he had knocked Raphael to the floor and disarmed him, holding the Soul Edge to his throat. Raphael had yelled when the blade had cut into his skin, drawing the smallest tint of blood from his throat.

"Please don't," Lyra managed to choke out, but neither of them heard her, "Please," she called, louder, but her voice was muffled by her sobs. Nightmare raised the Soul Edge and was about to bring it down on Raphael when Lyra managed to scream, "Please don't!"

The shrill voice echoed through the silent forest and around the two fighters. Both of them looked over at her, her scream had pierced their ears and had reached a pitch no one would have though possible.

Nightmare had stopped at least, he lowered the sword, keeping his eyes on Lyra. He glanced back down and gave Raphael an evil smirk. Raphael realised what it meant and tried to reach for his sword. He was unsuccessful and Nightmare slammed his fist into the side of Raphael's head, knocking him across the ground as the possessed warrior stood and walked over to Lyra.

Lyra couldn't bring herself to move, despite Raphael's urges to do so. "Run," she heard Raphael cry as he nursed his head, unable to do anything else while he was in so much pain.

Nightmare reached Lyra and pinned her against the tree she had been using for protection. Her face was wet with tears now and she could hardly speak for crying.

"Please," she begged, "You didn't come here for this. You came to destroy the Soul Edge, none of this was supposed to happen."

Raphael reached over to the rapier, his head still pounding. He could hear Lyra pleading with Nightmare, but he knew it wouldn't work. The Soul Edge was immune to sympathy.

"Please Nightmare," she sobbed, "Just destroy it and we can go home."

Raphael got to his feet, he held his rapier ready but he had hesitated. Nightmare seemed to be shaking. Her words were having an effect, Nightmare was trying to fight off the spirit of the sword.

"Please," Lyra repeated again and again. Nightmare's grip around her neck loosened and she stumbled against the tree. He hadn't moved, he was still holding the Soul Edge as if debating whether he should kill her or not, but there was something different about him. In his eyes Lyra could see the old Nightmare and not the spirit.

Taking a chance, Lyra threw herself at the warrior and wrapped her arms around him, now crying into his chest, "I just want to go home with you," she whispered.

There was a loud clang and Lyra felt Nightmare move against her. She closed her eyes and expected either to be thrown aside or to feel the heavy blade of the Soul Edge cut into her skin.

But nothing came. Instead she felt Nightmare's arms wrap around her as he returned her embrace. She heard Raphael move quickly to their side to pick up the Soul Edge and drag it away from them, it seemed he feared the influence of the sword would return and Nightmare might well kill Lyra.

Lyra drew back, she still had the tears running down her face but she was smiling. Nightmare was smiling back at her, despite all his injuries. "Nightmare," she whispered, lifting one hand to linger on his cheek. His smile grew wider and he lifted one hand to brush away the hair that had got tangled to her face, stuck by the dampness of the tears she had cried. She felt the hand touch her and then she realised that this was the hand that had previously been somewhat deformed, it had returned to normal without the influence of the blade.

"Please," he whispered, "Call me Siegfried."

TBC


	12. Epilogue

Ephraim kun – I know how you feel…you can have Kilik I'll have…argh! I don't know (grabs the Tekken 1 2 or 4 version of Lee Chaolan) I'll have Lee ahhh x

Black Shadow King – I will be reading your stories presently and reviewing…probably tonight some time, thank you for your review x

Atha Maarit – I feel that this story has let my writing mature a little, I feel more descriptive than when I started and your review confirmed it thank you x

DilaZirk – Thanks you! You have reviewed every single chapter without fail (I know I just checked) Thank you so much for all your support and encouraging reviews! x

Link Luvr – Thank you! X

By the way the little godly scene at the end may seem a little out of place but that is the only scene that I had in my head for this story and it is the only one that wasnot changed or scrapped so it stays!

Ta dah! This is the end, the final chapter, it is done, dusted and finito. Enjoy the epilogue and thank you to everyone who reviewed, there are too many of you to mention but thank you all!

With love and best wishes

Varyssa x

Chapter 11 – Epilogue

Lyra's mother stood at the doorway, her hands placed firmly upon her hips as she scanned the horizon for any sign of her daughter.

"Where is Lyra?" she demanded. Lance and her eldest son shrugged, they were digging into their food having given up on their sister putting an appearance in.

William skipped into the kitchen from outside, "Mother?" he asked, innocently, "Are you still waiting for Lyra?" His mother nodded without looking back, he laughed, softly, "Oh mother, she's not coming back."

Her mother swung around while his brother and Lance stopped eating and stared at the child, "What?" his mother hissed, dangerously quiet.

"She's not coming back," William repeated, "she told me so the other night. Her and that soldier guy came back to see us but you were all busy at market so she told me that they were going to run away together and find somewhere where they could live in peace…is this for me?" Little William asked, reaching out for some bread, not able to understand why his family were staring at him wide eyed and jaws dropped, "What?"

On the other side of the world maybe, in some place they had decided to conceal themselves, Nightmare, or should that be Siegfried's eyes flickered open. The sunlight was streaming through the open window, lighting up the room and casting a warm glow over his face. He couldn't help but smile, a smile which grew wider when he felt movement beside him and Lyra sat up, planting a soft kiss to his lips.

"What was that for?" he asked, sliding his arms around her, pulling her closer as they lay back together.

"Because I love you," she said happily, and they had every reason to be happy. Raphael had taken charge of the mission to destroy the Soul Edge and whether he had been successful or not it didn't bother either of them, because they were both free from the cursed sword. They had freed themselves from Lyra's unwilling family and from the Soul Edge, free from all responsibility excepting that of the duty they had to each other.

Feeling finally content, Siegfried, nestled his face into Lyra's hair and planted an affectionate kiss upon her forehead, "I love you too," he whispered.

High up in the heavens, the embodiment of love looked down on the couple and collapsed where she was standing. Panting she glanced back at them, they had been destined together but nothing would give them a break. Love had worked long and hard, tirelessly for weeks, trying to direct the lovers to each other. And now after all her efforts, they had finally found each other.

Love's labours were at an end.

End.


End file.
